


Sex On The Beach

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun, sand and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> For Tir's belated, belated b-day present. You task master you! Thanks to Rose, Deanna and Tir for all your cheering along the way. Big thanks to Deanna for inspiration for the title. Thanks sooo much to Ana, De and Tir for betaing help. This wasn't supposed to be this long, but apparently just wild little context-less sex is beyond me. Oh well. :)

The roar of the sea filled Jake's ears, drowning out the sound of his harsh, heavy breaths. He'd been surfing for over three hours in an attempt to blot out the disaster that was his love life. Jake was able to completely focus when he was surfing, completely shut out the embarrassing, depressing memories. The wave rushed him closer to the shore and he pushed away all thought. Water sprayed in foamy droplets all across his back and face, the board bobbed and jumped as it rode across the bottom of the wave and ahead the shore rose up to meet the sea. Exhilaration flushed through him and he adjusted his balance to move with the wave as it began reacting to the nearing beach.

* * *

Ian growled in frustration as another branch snapped in half. This whole damn training exercise had been an enormous waste of time and he still had an entire week left. Grabbing another branch from the pile Ian began stripping it of all extraneous twigs and leaves. A third of the way through his task Ian was startled by a loud shout.

Instantly on alert, he tossed aside the branch and jumped to his feet. With utter silence, Ian moved in the direction the sound had come from. This felt good, right. Hunting was what he was made for, not this survivalist bullshit. His heart was calm, his breathing steady as he came to the edge of the trees. The beach stretched out before him and he located the source of the shout. A man stood on the shore in front of him. The sun glinted off blond, wet hair and shimmered down the black wetsuit-clad body.

Whoever he was, he shouldn't be here. Ian had been exiled to this nothing of an island precisely because it was supposed to be uninhabited and unvisited. Unless this was part of his test. Ian picked the idea apart. Turning it around, trying to find some plausible reason his superiors would send a blond pretty boy to the island. It didn't make sense, not really, but nothing happened by chance or coincidence; Ian knew that for an absolute fact.

Determined to discover the other man's reason for being here, Ian broke free of the trees and strode toward the shore. If he was an operative, Ian would find out. And if he was just some fool surfer.... It had been long months since Ian had attended to his bodily needs, and his body liked what it saw.

* * *

Jake shook the water from his hair and unhooked the board tether from his ankle. He let loose another shout of sheer joy; that had been a hell of a wave. It had taken him no small effort to find this little island, but it had been worth it. The shore line was perfect for building some truly awesome waves, and as far as he could tell he was all alone.

Alone.

Well shit. There went his mood again.

With a sigh Jake sat down on the warm sand. Leaning back, he rested on his elbows and gazed up into the cloudless sky. The heat of the sun and sand swamped him, covered and permeated him. He was just beginning to drift, lost in the vast blue above, when he heard a sound behind him. Jake quickly jumped to his feet and turned around. The last thing he needed to deal with was some wild animal bent on making a meal out of him.

It wasn't an animal. Or, well, not the four-legged kind.

Striding towards him was...a tall, dark and handsome man. Jake nearly laughed, but the expression on the other man's face was so intent, so serious that he restrained himself.

"Hello," Jake called out. When the other man didn't respond, "I'm.... Hi." The dark haired man stopped directly in front of Jake, well inside his personal space. Jake tried again. "Hi. I'm Jake. Jake McCartey. I was just...."

"What are you doing here?" The stranger's voice was surprisingly soft, yet laden with menace.

Ignoring the shiver that skated down his spine, Jake straightened to his full height. "I was just about to tell you that. I'm surfing. That's why I'm here." Annoyed that he was forced to look up at the other man, Jake couldn't stop himself from adding, "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Ian gazed down at Jake, pleased that the man *wasn't* another operative. He'd be getting a break after all. Now he just had to figure out how to convince the surfer boy that sex would be the best way to pass the time.

"Me? Same as you. Surfing. Getting away from it all." Ian let himself smile, making sure it was an uncomplicated one. "My name's Ian."

"Yeah? Where's your board?" Jake looked skeptical.

Amused, Ian continued the lie. "Further down the beach. I've been exploring around in the forested areas, seeing what I could see."

"Oh. Okay." Jake didn't sound entirely convinced, but he didn't press it.

Ian grinned again and relaxed his back and shoulders. Slouched he was a little closer to Jake's height, and hopefully less intimidating.

"You were looking a little blue." Ian let his eyes slide over Jake's body, not being the least bit subtle. Either the other man would respond or he wouldn't. "Something wrong?" Ian met Jake's eyes and held them.

"I...yeah. Just some personal shit, you know. Relationships and all." Jake stumbled over his words, but maintained eye contact.

"Ah." Ian said, sympathy in his voice. "Girlfriend leave you?"

A flush spread over Jake's fair cheeks and down his neck, much to Ian's delight. Jake turned his head, looking out into the ocean. "Something like that," he muttered.

Ian reached out his hand and laid it gently on Jake's shoulder. This was perfect, a heartbroken little boy in need of a sympathy fuck. This would be easier than he'd hoped.

"Sorry to hear that. I've been there. I hope, at least, you don't have to see him often?" Ian paused to let his words sink in. Jake turned to face him again, yet made no move to shrug off Ian's hand and Ian continued. "My 'ex' and I work together. It's not pleasant."

"No. No, we don't work together." Jake said. "Sorry to hear about..."

"It's not so bad now, but thank you." Ian let his hand fall from Jake's shoulder, making sure to trail it down his arm in the process.

Noting the fine sheen of sweat on Jake's face, Ian made his next move. "You're looking a bit warm. I've found a small fresh water stream just inside the forest, care to join me for a drink?"

Jake flushed again, something Ian was truly beginning to appreciate, and said, "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

"Not a problem. Come on." Ian turned and headed back to the trees, his mind already planning the next step in his seduction of the pretty blond.

* * *

Following Ian off the beach, Jake felt a slight twinge of unease. He didn't know the guy, and he had felt nervous when they'd first met....but then again, he was warm, he did need a drink, and it's not like he couldn't hold his own. Confident that he made the right decision Jake moved on to the other topic foremost in his mind.

He was more than a little surprised that Ian had figured out that he was gay. Even more surprising that it wasn't a problem. Jake recalled the weight of Ian's hand on his shoulder, and how it burned through the thick rubber of his suit as it had trailed down his arm. Good. It had felt so good to be touched again. It seemed that the other man was offering more than sympathy, but Jake had learned well not to act on assumptions. He'd wait to see what else Ian did. Maybe he'd be lucky and Ian would be interested in more than just a drink of water. Jake permitted himself a grin and hurried to catch up with Ian.

* * *

The stream was crystal clear and ran between gently sloping banks that were covered with a brilliant green, soft moss. Tropical trees formed an arched canopy over head, blocking out most of the sun and heat. Birds and insects created a soft background hum.

"Nice." Jake said as they stopped on the edge of the stream. "It's nice."

"Yes, very." Ian's voice was husky and Jake turned to look at him.

Ian was watching him, a look in his eyes that sent fire arcing through Jake's body.

"I..." Jake began.

Ian stepped closer, pressed his entire body along Jake's and slowly, gently kissed Jake.

* * *

Satisfaction raced through Ian's body. He had him. He had the pretty surfer boy and he was going to fuck him.

Ian pulled back and looked down into Jake's dazed eyes. "Very nice. Ready for more?"

At Jake's nod, Ian reached forward and grabbed hold of the zipper on Jake's wet suit. The metal was warm under his fingers as he slowly pulled it down, exposing Jake's body. Smooth, tan, muscled skin came into view inch by inch. When the zipper was down as far as it would go, Ian bent down and licked Jake's skin from the base of the zipper to the shallow depression where collarbone met neck. Jake shivered and moaned in Ian's embrace.

"Nice," Ian growled. "Let's get that drink now."

Ian stepped back and quickly stripped out of all of his clothing, leaving it in a pile on the shore. Still facing Jake, Ian walked backwards toward the stream; his arms stretched out at his side, making sure Jake got a good look. When Ian reached the water's edge he lowered his arms and cocked an eyebrow questioningly at Jake.

Jake shook his head as if to clear it and then finished removing his wet suit. Bare except for a pair of small, black swim trunks, Jake strode toward Ian.

"Ah, ah," Ian said, smiling. "Au natural only."

Jake flushed a bright red, but quickly stepped out of the silky material; his arousal quite evident.

Ian reached out and took Jake's hand in his own, pulling the blond up against him. The sweat slick glide of skin against skin flooded Ian's body with arousal. This was just the break he had been needing. Inclining his head, Ian pressed his mouth hard against Jake's; plundering, taking, filling until they were both shaking with the need to breathe.

"I want more," Ian said as he finally pulled away from Jake's mouth.

* * *

More...dear god. Jake's heart was thundering in his chest, he had yet to catch his breath from the kiss and Ian wanted more? Christ. He wanted it, no question in his mind about that. But at the same time he was slightly alarmed by how fast everything was moving. He hadn't done this sort of thing in years. Not that the relationship route had worked out that well.

"Well?" Ian's voice interrupted Jake's musing.

"Yeah. Yes, me too." Jake looked up into Ian's eyes and all uncertainty fled. "Do you have..."

Ian smiled and nodded towards his pants. "I'm a regular boy scout."

Jake chuckled softly at that and leaned in for another quick kiss. "I didn't know they gave merit badges for this sort of thing."

"You'd be surprised," Ian said, smirking slightly.

* * *

Yes! Ian permitted himself a full-faced grin as he bent to retrieve the condom and lube from his pants. He didn't give a shit if this did ultimately turn out to be a test, so long as he got to fuck Jake first. Ian had been punished before, he could handle it again.

Turning back to Jake, Ian narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "On the ground," he ordered.

Jake dropped to his knees but kept eye contact. "Come here." Jake's voice was a low growl. "Now."

Ian let Jake's voice caress him, arouse him further, as he stalked toward Jake. Stopping before the blond, Ian dropped the condom and lube to the ground. He reached out with his right hand and threaded his fingers through Jake's hair. A small tug brought Jake's face up against Ian's groin and Jake got the picture. Heated breath, then a warm wet tongue slid over Ian's stiff erection. Ian pulled again on Jake's head, urging him on.

* * *

Months, it had been months since Jake had last done this. The feel of Ian's dick in his mouth was enthralling. Jake loved the textures, the ridges and valleys, the curves. He loved the crinkly roughness of Ian's hair against his lips. Jake's own erection was enthusiastically dripping as it bobbed in time with his movements. Ian's grip tightened oh his hair again, this time pulling back.

"Hands and knees," Ian ordered as he pulled back from Jake.

Jake leaned back on his heels, admiring the view for a moment. He couldn't contain his grin of pleasure as he turned to comply with Ian's order.

"Brace yourself, Jake."

Jake felt Ian move behind him and within seconds Ian was pressing his dick hard against Jake's ass. Even with Ian's warning Jake was unprepared for the swift and powerful thrust that pushed Ian deep inside him. A searing mixture of pain and pleasure jagged through his body and his elbows buckled under him. The scent of lush greenery assaulted Jake's senses as his head fell forward onto his forearms. Once Ian was fully inside Jake, he stopped. Jake waited, his entire body tensed for Ian's next move. Seconds ticked by and the whirring sound of insects filled Jake's ears. Just when he was about to break down and demand that Ian do *something*, the other man moved. A long, slow withdrawal, aching seconds of utter emptiness and then a hard, fast thrust in that shook Jake so hard his knees gave out.

* * *

Exquisite. Tight, hot and all his. Ian slammed into Jake, following him down as Jake's knees gave out. The riverbank was cool and moist under his hands and he dug his fingers into the dirt to give himself better leverage. Pulling back, reveling in the slide of his stomach on Jake's sweat-slick back, Ian growled deep in his throat. His nerves were on fire, every movement arousing him to a higher pitch.

Jake's body was shaking with each thrust and withdrawal and every time Ian hit his prostate, the blond man would groan, a deep, shuddery noise that made Ian's entire body draw up in readiness. Ian could feel the pounding of his heart in his ears, his chest ached as he tried to pull in enough air, sweat poured off him.

Feeling himself slipping closer to the precipice of orgasm, Ian reached under Jake and grabbed hold of his dick. Almost instantly Jake cried out and his whole body flinched as orgasm twisted through him. His inner muscles clenched hard around Ian, pulling the other man with him into orgasm.

Their shouts of release mingled together, momentarily silencing the birds around them. Little shocks of energy slid through Ian's body as he collapsed down onto Jake. He felt his muscles twitching in response to the intensity. He'd never had such a powerful orgasm, ever. If he had any brain cells left he would have wondered at that. As it was, he could barely think to slide to the side to keep from suffocating Jake.

* * *

Cool air brushing across his bare skin woke Jake. He felt wrung out, his body aching as if he'd fought a giant wave and lost. He could feel a warm body against his back, pressing against him tightly. His brain was still frazzled, but he was too well-fucked to care. Whoever the hell Ian was, he knew how to fuck.

Jake almost chuckled. This was not remotely how he imagined his day ending when he had first set out. He'd been running from his problems, his pain, and he wound up finding the best lay of his life. Even now he could feel phantom sensations of Ian inside him. Sighing softly, Jake surveyed the mess they'd made of the ground. It looked like there'd been some sort of fight, earth pulled up, grass in loose patches. The sun was all but gone; it was just a soft glow that barely lit the sheltered stream, lending a dreamlike quality to everything.

Gradually, Jake's head cleared and he began thinking about what had just happened. Regret flooded him. Oh, he didn't regret having sex. Not really. It was good, better than good. Truly the best he'd ever had. But letting himself get swept away had been stupid. He was raw, damaged. Brent had nearly destroyed him and now what was he doing? Getting emotional about someone he'd just met and would probably never see again. Lost in his dark thoughts, Jake nearly jumped when Ian shifted behind him.

"Uh..." Jake said, not sure what the hell he should say to Ian.

Heated breath against and then Ian was licking Jake's neck. Ian's arms came around Jake, stroking and teasing him.

"I..." Jake tried again. "Oh!" A gentle bite at the juncture of his shoulder and neck blew away all conscious thoughts. He gave himself over the sensations, thinking could damn well wait.

Ian's hands were driving Jake insane, lightly stroking and then coming back to twist and tease. Behind him, Jake could feel Ian getting hard again and he shivered in anticipation. Ian slowly moved his hips against Jake, never quite pushing into him. Ian's mouth was moving too, all along Jake's neck and shoulder, licking, biting, kissing. One hand finally, blessedly, slid down and wrapped around Jake's dick. But even then, Ian went slow. Never tight enough to bring Jake off, always just enough to keep him on the edge.

"Please..." Jake begged.

"Shh..." Ian whispered. "Just enjoy."

* * *

Ian had been drifting on a euphoric high when he felt Jake tense up. It puzzled him for a few moments until he remembered their conversation on the beach. Not caring to be compared to whoever it was that was stupid enough to let Jake go, Ian set about driving Jake insane. He used every skill he'd ever learned, taking his time and methodically exploring every place he could touch. The whimpers and moans he was eliciting, not to mention the broken words, aroused him and he fought to keep the pace slow. His body wanted to plunge into Jake, now! With effort he held onto his control and continued his assault.

"Please!" Jake's voice was barely a whisper as he repeated himself.

Ian responded by tracing the curve of Jake's ear with his tongue. Jake's resulting gasp was very satisfactory.

"I won't rush this, Jake." Ian growled into the freshly sensitized ear. "No matter how much you beg."

Ian pressed his erection hard against Jake's ass, thrilling as Jake gasped and moved back, trying to force Ian into him.

"Not yet," Ian murmured.

Pulling away, Ian turned Jake onto his back, ignoring Jake's protests. Laid out before him was a buffet of sun kissed flesh that made his mouth water and his dick throb. Jake's eyes were dilated and unfocused, his lips slightly open and his beautiful cock curved up toward his stomach. Ian smiled wickedly down at Jake before bending to engulf Jake's cock in one quick movement.

Jake screamed and curled up, almost sitting. Ian pushed him back down, placing an arm across Jake's abdomen to keep him still. Holding Jake completely in his mouth, Ian relaxed his throat, letting Jake slip just that much further in. Jake groaned and Ian could see him grasping at the ground. Ian swallowed, hard, massaging the head of Jake's cock with his throat muscles. Jake grunted and came fast and hard. Ian kept swallowing until Jake finished coming.

Sitting up, letting go of Jake gently, Ian looked at Jake. Jake's eyes were closed, his breath shallow. Ian smiled, he'd knocked the man out. Oh yeah, this was the best decision he'd ever made. If the other man was an operative, and Ian greatly doubted that now, he was going to have a hell of a time explaining his actions to whomever his commanding officers were.

Ian refused to wait for Jake to recover and began licking, sucking and nipping Jake's nipples and chest. Ian's own cock ached, but he ignored it. Time enough for that later.

"Oh fuck," Jake groaned, regaining consciousness.

Ian looked up at Jake, smiling. "Not yet, Jake, but soon."

Jake chuckled softly.

Not wanting to lose his momentum, Ian moved down Jake's body to his taut stomach. Making sure he had Jake securely pinned, Ian traced the faint tan line along Jake's waist with his tongue. Ian pulled back and blew a steady stream of breath across the path his tongue had taken. Jake squirmed underneath him, his hips rising as he tried to get away from Ian.

"Damn," Jake murmured. "Tickles."

Ian ignored him, moving further down to continue licking Jake's tan lines. Tracing them first with his tongue and again with breath. Jake's groans and writhing increased with each pass, and Ian had to struggle to hold him down.

"Damn it!" Jake growled, trying to sit up. "Get up here."

Ian paused and looked up at Jake, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Kiss me," Jake demanded.

Ian felt his control slipping. Deciding he could use a few minutes to cool down, he complied with Jake's demand. Sliding his body up along Jake's, he came to rest on top of Jake and captured the blond's mouth with his own in a fierce kiss designed to steal Jake's breath and thoughts.

Ian kissed Jake deeply, taking possession of his mouth briefly and then pulling back. He wanted Jake to be consumed by need for him and him alone. "Open your eyes," he said, quietly and firmly. Jake did, and Ian took a moment to meet the surfer's unfocused gaze before kissing him again, longer and still deeper than before.

"Ian," Jake murmured, when Ian pulled back again. "Ian."

Ian took that as a request, and kissed Jake again. This kiss was even longer, gentler, and seemed to drain Ian's hard-fought control right out of him as it continued. They grasped at each other, and when Jake gently rolled them over so that he was on top, Ian hardly noticed the deviation from his plan.

Jake's warm body glided over Ian's, sending small shock waves of pleasure through him. Slow thrusting, rubbing their dicks together, gave way quick, sharp movements as Jake strained against him. Ian struggled to control Jake's movements, not wanting to come this way, when he felt a sudden wet warmth spread between them.

"What?" Ian asked, catching Jake's gaze.

"Shh," Jake whispered and covered Ian's mouth with his.

Ian moaned at the feel of Jake's tongue slowly plunging in and out of his mouth. His whole body tensed; he wanted more than just a kiss from the blond. He ran his hands down Jake's back, and grabbed the man's firm ass. With a low growl he pulled Jake higher on his body.

"Now," Ian demanded.

Jake looked down at him, a smile on his face. He lifted himself off of Ian and grabbed Ian's dick in his hand, running his fist up and down it a few times. A long moment as Jake positioned himself, and then Jake slid down Ian in one smooth movement, taking his whole length all at once.

Ian's breath caught in his chest and for a brief moment he couldn't breathe. Jake clenched his ass hard around Ian's dick and the air rushed out him. His heart pounded furiously in his chest but Ian was frozen, unable to move as he waited for Jake's next trick.

With a soft gasp, Jake slowly pulled up, keeping his muscles tight as he went. Ian's entire world narrowed to his throbbing dick and the inferno that surrounded it. When only the head remained inside him, Jake paused. Moments ticked by, yet Jake held still. The sensitive tip of Ian's dick twitched inside Jake's body, sending shudders through both men. Ian started to reach for Jake, to pull him down hard, but Jake beat him to it. Swiftly relaxing his muscles, Jake plunged back down on Ian, at the same time grasping and twisting Ian's nipples between his fingers.

A groan was torn from Ian, and with it the last bit of his control. Grabbing Jake's hips firmly, Ian shoved up into him. Up and down his hips moved, furious and wild, driving him both closer and closer to the edge. Tiny tendrils of flame licked up Ian's legs, down his chest, rushing toward his dick. Breath and thought were gone, all Ian knew was Jake's body around his and the rush of orgasm as it exploded through his body.

Languorous, sated exhaustion swept through Ian, dragging him under into a dreamless sleep. Hours later, by the angle of the sun, he slowly wakened. Jake was a firm warmth by his side and Ian turned into it, wrapping his arms around the slumbering surfer.

Ian felt an odd, wavery sensation in the pit of his stomach. Almost like fear, not that he had much experience with the emotion, but not quite the same. Watching Jake sleep only intensified the feeling. Seeing the gentle rise and fall of Jake's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat and the innocent expression of sleep stirred something unknown inside Ian.

He struggled for a few minutes, trying to pin down and define the sensation, but to no avail. Even if his brain hadn't been sex-addled he would not have known the word for it. He was sure of that. He felt...protective. Not an emotion he was accustomed to. It wasn't the same feeling that Irons had trained him to have towards the bearer of the Witchblade.

Ian sighed heavily. He was too tired, too comfortable to bother with this introspection. Whatever it was, this new feeling, he would deal with it later. Tightening his hold on Jake, Ian closed his eyes. The soft sounds of the forest and the rhythm of Jake's breathing lulled him back to sleep.

-The End-


End file.
